


Wedding Day

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: Video Camera series [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Here is another edition to my video camera series (Seniors & Making Memories) but for a Reddie wedding!





	Wedding Day

~REC~

“Richie stop shaking it! The red light is on!” The camera shook as it got a few action shots of Mike and Stan trying to pry it from the other mans hands. 

As Mike caught a steady grip, he focused the shot on himself and gave it a winning smile as he checked himself out. “Bill put me in charge of the camera while it’s in this room so…” Mike glanced up in the flip out screen just in time to see Richie strolling over, swirling a glass of wine. 

“Richie where’d you get that?” Stan’s voice came from the right and Richie smirked. 

“Beverly gave it to me.” He smiled as Stan shook his head and ripped the glass from him, careful to avoid any splashing on his suit. Mike zoomed in on the two of them bickering. 

“Ahhh, nothing’s changed.” Just as he was about to turn the camera off, the door opened and closed. So he whirled the camera around and got Beverly in shot. Half her hair was in curlers and she was in a bathrobe. 

She give a pained look to the camera as it zoomed more tightly on her face. “I though Bill gave that thing away at that garage sale a couple years ago?” 

“Nope!” Mike grinned and zoomed in closer. 

Bev heard the whizzing sound of the buttons and curtseyed. “Yeah, film the parts when I look like this.” She rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to just film the wedding?” 

“Yeah but Richie’s nervous, we gotta get that on film.” Stan said as the camera came to face him, capturing his smirk. Richie gasped with offense he most surely hadn’t actually taken off camera. 

And a small appetizer roll came quickly into shot as it thumped Stan on the head. Mike and Beverly laughed from out of shot. “That’s it, Trashmouth I don’t care if you’re getting married-!” 

The camera shook as Stan went to whirl past it, a smirk on his face.

—CUT—-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

-”I don’t know, Bev said it was too dangerous to have in their room- oh hey, it’s recording.” Ben smiled as he lifted the camera to face his bright smile. Bill unknowingly, walked into the background stuffing a bread roll into his mouth. 

“Bill those are for later!” 

Bill turned his head and let the roll fall out of his mouth and into his palm. “Oh the camera’s on.” He smiled, fixing himself. 

“Primping yourself doesn’t work if you’re just ugly, Bill.” Came an irritable voice from the right. Bill gasped and turned, Ben turned the camera. 

Eddie stepped into view, pulling his suit jacket on. “Sorry to the folks at home, Eddie’s a little irritable today.” Ben chuckled as he moved the shot up and down to capture Eddie’s look. 

“Amazing, iconic, b-e-a-utiful.” Bill happily strolled over to Eddie and waved his hands around him, as Eddie crossed his arms with amusement. “My best friend everyone.” Bill smiled and this time Eddie blushed. 

“Shut up.” Eddie rolled his eyes and smoothed his suit over with his hands. Bill took his hands and steadied them. 

“You look great….come eat a bread roll.” Bill smiled and pulled his hands. 

“Hey! You can’t eat those yet!” Ben cried, camera wobbling as he zoomed in on the boys neglecting to listen to him. 

“Eddie’s nervous! Let him eat.” Bill giggled as Eddie nodded behind him. 

—CUT—-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

The camera fuzzed into focus on Mike’s face as he made sure it was steady on the tripod he’d locked it onto. He smiled, pulled at his suit jacket and ran off to take his position again. 

The camera looked over the well decorated hall that was filled with friends and family. Mike could be seen giving his grandpa a high five as he went back out the doors. 

And soon enough, the music began. A soft instrumental version of ‘Here, There and Everywhere’ flowed over the room. 

The losers walked down the aisle in pairs. Bev and Ben first, her long lavender dress glittered in the soft light as she gripped Ben’s arm. Stan and Mike came next, Stan taking his position as best man to Richie. 

And because Eddie spent a long time agonizing over who would walk him down the aisle considering his fathers passing when he was younger, Bill and Eddie walked with linked arms. Bill dropped Eddie off to face Richie as he took his best man position. 

—CUT—-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

“We shall proceed to the vows, Eddie?” 

Eddie was handed his small notes from Bill and nervously fumbled with them as he stood. “Richie, we’ve known each other since we were just kids and I thought my nervous reactions to your teasing was just because you annoyed me.” He paused as everyone let out a giggle. 

“I never would have thought that I wouldn’t be able to imagine my future without your dumb jokes or nicknames that even though I say I hate, you have to know that I….” Eddie closed his eyes, thinking how to finish “love them and you so much.” Eddie smiled. 

Richie almost looked like he might faint. “Eds,” he paused as the crowd laughed. “I’ve known that you were the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with since I was that scraggly hair, buck toothed kid-” 

Everyone laughed once more, the camera seemingly captured the warmth flawlessly. “So I’m gonna make this real short so we can get on with our future together, I love you and any shit we go through is worth it because you’re all I want.” 

The crowd ‘awed’ in perfect harmony and the camera captured their kiss and Stan mouthing a quiet ‘wow’. 

—CUT—-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

Beverly squinted as the camera fuzzed to life, Ben and Mike leaning into her as they studied the shot. “It’s recording!” She smiled and gave a thumbs up to someone out of shot before whirling it around to Stan who was standing.

Stan stood, clinking a small utensil to his glass of champagne. Everyone quieted. “Well, As long as I’ve been friends with Richie, I never knew anyone more suited for him then Eddie.” Stan began nervously, Beverly zoomed in shakily. 

“In fact, Eddie is the only person I know who can make Richie shut up in seconds flat. He is totally whipped.” Stan chuckled and the crowd fell into laughter while Richie reached over and pinched him. 

The camera shook a little and fell onto the table. “Shit! wait wait! I dropped the camera in my food.” Beverly chuckled and wiped it down before pointing it back at Stan who was laughing too hard to finish. 

So Bill stood and raised his glass too. “Eddie and I were the original Loser’s club and he was my first real friend.” Bill was already tearing up, which wasn’t great cause Ben and Mike were going to be set off soon too. 

“And-” 

Bev zoomed in as a single tear fell down his cheek, whispering a quiet ‘Dramatic’ to the camera. Ben giggled from next to her. 

“I’m an ugly crier, so let me hurry this up and say I’ve never had better friends in my life then these six people. And seeing this…” Bill gestures to Richie and Eddie. “Makes me so happy because I set them up on their first real date.” He smugly raised his glass and everyone followed. 

“Cheers”

—CUT—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

“Rich, where did you get the camera from?” Eddie’s soft voice asked as the camera focused on Richie’s large grin, Eddie swallowing down the last bit of his champagne on his right. 

“Bev gave it to me.” He grinned and set it down on the table. 

“You have to give it to someone, you can’t record our first dance yourself you idiot.” Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie pouted. 

“I love when you talk sweet with me.” He stuck out his tongue and Eddie did the same. Richie picked up the camera, filming himself as Eddie put his chin on his shoulder. They both sort of stared at the screen that showed their own faces. 

“We’re married now.” Eddie said dumbly and Richie glanced down. 

“Guess that means our relationship’s getting pretty serious, huh?” He chuckled as Eddie shoved him. 

—-CUT—–

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

“The shots shaky-”

“Sorry my crying interferes with the shot, here you film it.” Ben interrupted Bill and handed the camera over to Bill just as the lights dimmed on the newlyweds. 

“Ooh baby I love your way every day. Want to tell you I love your way every day. Want to be with you night and day-”

“Where’d Richie learn to slow dance-?” Beverly asked.

“Guys I’m crying-?” Mike chipped in. 

“Anyone have tissues-?” came Ben. 

“But don’t hesitate ‘cause your love won’t wait. I can see the sunset in your eyes. Brown and grey and blue besides. Clouds are stalking islands in the sun. Wish I could dry one out of season. But don’t hesitate 'cause your love won’t wait hey-” 

The camera zoomed closer on the soft beam of light that warmed the couple. They looked as if they were the only people in the room. 

—CUT—-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~REC~

The camera shook as it captured whirls of the losers on the dance floor, occasionally switching partners and spinning around like nuts with ‘Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go’ playing in the background. 

—CUT—-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~REC~

The next shot was the losers from the end of a red table as they dug cherry red spoons into ice cream. Bill happily pulled his hand away from the camera once the light turned on and swallowed a spoonful of his ice cream. 

It was the end of the night, Bev’s hair was down, Mike’s tie was loosened and Richie and Eddie were leaning over each other. Mike waved at the camera with his spoon and a lazy grin. 

It was silent for a while as the seven friends ate their Blizzards at Dairy Queen at midnight as they leaned on each other. 

—-CUT—–


End file.
